Blood Teller
by Enigma InuChild XIII
Summary: 'I know nothing but suffering. How to suffer and then bring that suffering onto others. My search for salvation and forgiveness with only Gaia's cries as my guide... my body will be used as her pawn from dawn to dusk, and I am content in knowing I shall serve without a second thought in mind. Tomorrow, my quest begins; my own journey to heroism. A savior for the long departed.'
1. Something in the Wind

Anyone who's played or even knows about Final Fantasy VII knows that game is boat loads of awesomeness! X3 Can be a bit confusing, but still worth it. Recently I've been refreshing myself with walkthroughs and such of just about every part of the game series, and eventually led to this little idea in my mind. As much as I wanted to focus on my other story, this would not leave my head! Trust me I've tried. So I figured, "Why not write it out?" I've got nothing to lose :3

I would say this takes place sometime after the events of Advent Children and leads into Dirge of Cerberus, in the point of view of one of my own characters. I know I've done nothing but these, but until I come up with something better, this is it. This character is actually from my work outside of fanfiction, but I've manipulated her story so that it fits better with the storyline from Final Fantasy VII. Be aware, this _might_ be a one time deal. One and done. This is my first time writing for Final Fantasy VII, so it's a little difficult to write something a little realistic. Unless I feel the need or if anyone wants me to extend on it, then I'll see if I can wrap a decent fic around it. Otherwise, it'll just stay a concept. So please leave a review containing your thoughts and comments, and I'll see if this can be turned into a pretty decent fic ^^

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any games in relation to it.

* * *

I listen to the cries of the Planet. I am lulled to sleep and invaded with muddied dreams, clouded with the vague and somewhat familiar by Gaia's screams for mercy. Tis not but sugary sweet music to my ears as I am cradled in its frail embrace and delivered deeper into the expanding nothingness. I do not think of what could be causing such terrible chords; why the Planet was in so much pain, and who would dare to make mother Gaia cry so hard for so long, for I could do nothing but listen as her torment fluctuates from a dim soreness to long intervals of agony that leave me both petrified and then suddenly filled with some sick elation only akin to my own sadism. I do not hate mother Gaia; she is where my life was born and nurtured, and then returned to once my job upon her rich soil was done. It was what was making her scream that brought my sudden bouts of joy, thoughts of fresh slaughter and blood painting the landscape a sinful shade of crimson bringing a grin to my cheeks.

These thoughts, no matter how demonic or inhumane they may be, were not caused by some shadow that holds my heart in its deadly vice grip. They were my own, dreams I wouldn't mind making a reality if not for mother Gaia coaxing me to return. I lived to feel flesh tear, to have my body spattered in the gorgeous red of my enemies and have their tortured pleads pound against my eardrums. I would lap up any wounds that found their way into my skin and continue the spree until nothing is left and the Planet's cries cease for at least a moment. Then I would relish in the brief silence that would follow suit, the wind the only lullaby that could cool the bloodlust within me until Gaia once again screeches for leniency and the thirst for violence plagues me once more.

"What ails you, mother?" I ask, the softness of my voice echoing into the darkness that surrounded me. I was not surprised to hear the bored tone coming back to me, for there were no other receivers. I was the only one subjected to this journey, condemned to float aimlessly into nothing. Mother's cries had softened much in the last couple of years, so it was unnerving to hear her wails escalating in volume. These were not cries of pain however. They did not seem to contain the usual struggle, the torment in her tone was much more of that of an old miser wishing for his youth. Wishing for one last chance, for old wounds to scar and hopefully regain the pubescent glow of their skin instead of watching it grey and turn to dust.

"Are you... worried, mother?" I pondered, my interest peaked, "Perhaps of what is to come? Surely no one would be foolish enough to try a stunt like the one two years ago again. You have only begun to heal." I was not around when said catastrophe occurred for I had already returned to mother Gaia, but she tells me many things as of late; tales of the past and present that slowly start to leak into the future. There was not much I hadn't already knew, as the story of the Cetra was passed down from generation to generation within my family. During my years away from Gaia, however, I knew nothing but suffering. How to suffer and then bring that suffering onto others. There was scarcely a safe haven in my life, and when there was the tiniest bit of salvation, it was immediately snuffed out before I even knew it was there to begin with. And then afterward, I am left with Gaia's pained wails.

Her anxious calls soon became louder and dreadful to the ears. As much as I would like to ignore it, and believe me there were times in which I was very tempted to rip my ears apart so that the cries would stop, this had me intrigued. "Tell me what has you worried, dear mother. Is it another catastrophe? Another war brewing, maybe? I can't help if you don't tell me what has you calling such sorrowful songs."

For several minutes, the Planet's cries softened to whispered groans. I lay there enjoying the quiet, a genuine smile gracing my lips before I am suddenly attacked with the most painful of visions, each more familiar than the last. My 'heart' ceases to beat, unadulterated terror seizing it and my brain is pulled this way and that in order to take in every mental image. A scream caught in my throat and was close to erupting as each picture passed through my mind, Gaia's call growing in urgency.

Behind all the flashing lights and faded memories, most of which I believed to have been buried long ago in the dank recesses of my shattered psyche, one sight stood out the most. A diamond colored a dark scarlet emblazoned in every corner, on every desk and piece of parchment in sight. Ever so slowly the image fades into darkness and a soft voice at last whispered an all too recognizable name, one that inflamed my sleeping temper.

"Shinra...," I growled, a chuckle rumbling from my chest, "A name I have not heard in a long time. Have they not yet paid for their crimes? For draining your life and those that have passed on, I only wish I were the one to deal them the finishing blow," my voice carried a hint of mirth, a dark giggle escaping my throat as the headache subsided into a subtle soreness, "There are many more secrets buried within the ruins of Shinra's empire; untold horrors that have been locked in a dungeon far beneath your earthy skin. I have not only seen, but bear the scars of such horrors, dearest mother, and therefore have a sense of what may possibly have you so troubled. Tell me, Gaia, what must I do? Tell me how I can ease your pain and soften your cries."

As the gentle words slipped easily from my lips, upon my tongue I can already taste the fresh metallic tang of spilled blood and the feel of skin and muscle wrapped around my fingers. I've gone so long in this darkness, this never-ending pit filled with empty promises that my very heart and soul had turned stir crazy. Rejuvenated memories of my time in Shinra did nothing to satisfy my craving for murder, only intensify it as I anticipated the possibility of being released from this prison. Oh, the happiness I would feel when I finally have revenge upon those who dared to cross me. To have their beating heart in my hands would be gift enough for all my suffering under Shinra's unyielding torture.

"Understand, mother Gaia," I elaborated with tender tones, a hypnotic purr caressing the space around me, "My actions are not out of selfishness..., perhaps a tad, but only to quiet your suffering and deal an appropriate punishment onto those who dare to hurt you. My heart, soul, and body is here to serve you. My entire being is at your disposal, mother. Do what you will to ensure survival and use me as your pawn; your knight sworn to serve you to the highest of one's abilities."

Several minutes passed between us as Gaia contemplated the decision. It wasn't the first time I attempted to escape the Planet, using sugary sweet words to worm my way out of this pitiful existence and then shot down when her cries were eased by means of another sort. It calmed me to know there are still decent human beings that cared much about mother Gaia's welfare, but even so it still pissed me off when my chances for refuge were terse and my pleads ignored. A maniacal grin soon appeared on my lips as the ethereal glow of the Lifestream enveloped my husk of a body in its careful arms, the brightness warm and welcoming. Blinded by its radiance, I closed my eyes and let it whisk me away to whatever destination mother has planned for me, its warmth heavenly on my skin.

"Do not worry mother," I whispered soft assurances, a bit of laughter leaking out in between words, "I shall serve you well. Follow your orders down to the very punctuation points."

_"That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while I'm at it."_

* * *

Immediately I felt the soothing wetness of raindrops cascading down my face, and with a startled breath I shot abruptly into a sitting position. My hand automatically went to my beating heart as the new yet recognizable sensation of air rushing in and out of my lungs had me floored. I didn't care to check where mother Gaia had sent me or if there were any bystanders unfortunate enough to catch me in a state of vulnerability, for their lives would be reduced to nothing in an instant. Drawn only to sound, the wonderful heavenly tune of my heart pulsing underneath the flesh and muscle. A church choir singing harmonious praises to the skies couldn't compare, and after taking a moment to hum and tap to the timeless rhythm, laughter finally found its way passed my gated lips.

"I'm free...," I said happily, lifting my head to further drench myself in Gaia's waters, "I'm finally free!" A cheer had me on my feet in moments and much like a child in a yard sprinkler I danced in the puddles, enjoying the sensations it brought to my hands, feet, and skin. Sweet Gaia was silent through my little rain dance, holding back any lingering pains as to allow me to bask in my newfound freedom. After several minutes of twirling and jumping and catching drops on my tongue, I fell to the bare muddy ground breathless.

"I-I am... tired," I huffed with a chuckle, then rubbed my arms and knees, "my muscles are screaming...And my knees," skin flaked off as blood droplets rose from the cuts, "They're scraped. Damn it! It stings!" Levity was evident on my tone, but I suppressed the laugh planning to break out to further bathe myself in these old vibes. About two or three years had passed since I felt so liberated; to have pain, to have water stimulate my taste buds and to have my body begging to lie still after a brief dance in the rain was so much better than feeling nothing at all. So long as Gaia has me upon her soil, I will relish these senses of mine with gratitude.

"I wonder," I leaned over a small pool of water nearby and waited for the rain to lighten before scrutinizing the young girl staring back at me with a curious look. Large eyes of pure gold pierced passed the mirror with a sharp gaze, her skin a soft cream under the gloomy rainclouds. Her face was marred with ink trails falling from the bottom of her eyes to her jaw line, and raising a thickly trimmed brow, she scrunched up her tiny button nose when a clump of lime green hair fell across her eyes. Looking down and spreading my arms wide, I was surprised to see that I was wearing the same clothes I died in, the fabric of my navy blue sleeveless turtleneck and tight black shorts perfectly mended as though brand new. Numerous thick straps trailed and crossed my legs, slots empty of their weapons. Heavy belts intersected at the waist, each attached to a vacant gun holster. Even my black high tops, leather gloves, right shoulder guard and the metal band around my left biscep looked as if they were freshly polished.

"Looks like Gaia had to reconstruct more than I thought," I said lightly, tracing my hair from the roots to the tips that lay behind me like a train, sinking into the mud. Feeling the black ribbon around my neck, I pulled the long strands into a high ponytail to keep them out of the mud, the messy fringe falling into my eyes. "Hmph. Couldn't do anything about this baby face?" I glared at my reflection, the heat growing more intense when it shot one right back, "Then again, I was a hot mess before I kicked it."

Not wanting to drown in unwelcome thoughts, I stood and decided to scope out the scenery. There wasn't much to be seen as the land had been drained of life and was turned into a wasteland. No vegetation sprouted from the infertile ground, and in the distance I could see the distant ruins of what once was the bustling metropolis of Midgar. From where I stood, the city was reduced to nothing but a landfill, and inside I felt a need to pray for the long departed caught underneath Meteor's weight.

"Hmph, nothing but pests really," I said, disgusted at my own sympathy, "Those below the plates I may consider victims and place flowers on their graves, but that aside, anyone who just stood there and watched as Shinra drained life from dearest mother doesn't deserve sympathy. Not even worth the effort to save. They were more like targets anyway; something to shoot at when I'm bored and need to blow off steam."

On cue, the Planet's voice was carried through the calm winds and into my ears, pulling me away from my long winded rant. I closed my eyes with my head lifted to the roaming clouds above and attentively listened for my first task, waiting for the pictures to be sent into my mind. Unlike before, these were not accompanied by a wave of pain, but a serene sweet smell. The smell of flowers, a rarity in a desolate place such as this and I inwardly blanched at the scent. I never could stand the smell of flowers. My sense of smell is so acute, I could hardly stand the smell of anything, and flowers were just the worst. However, even as Gaia continued to filter unfamiliar faces and places in my mind, I remembered only one building in all of Midgar that grew flowers in abundance, and the thought of revisiting it without so much as a single welcome made the scent more nostalgic.

"Looks like we had the same idea, mother," I said, melancholy laced in my tone, "Very well. I shall find these saviors of yours within the week as requested," I bowed my head and added, "However, I would like to pay my respects to a couple of... friends... if that's alright."

Feeling a sudden warmth caress my cheeks in approval, I made my way down the deep slope and across the wasteland, my brain set to the Sector 5 slums.

* * *

The wooden church doors groaned in protest as I slipped inside and was suddenly captured by the overpowering sweet odor of flowers. As tempted as I was to plug my nose to avoid the migraine that would come soon after being exposed to the god awful smell, I kept my hands tight against my sides and stepped further into the decrepit building. I'm not one for being religious, but even so I should still show some kind of respect. Just my being here is a sin.

"Even after being gone for who knows how long, the smell of this place still makes me sick," I said bluntly, emotion barely dripping from my voice as I observed the interior of the church with mild interest. Much of it remained the same from when I last left it, perhaps a little more dusty with the passing years. The pristine white walls and marble columns were layered in dirt and dust, and the light fixtures appear rusted from their perch on the ceiling. Barely any light shown from the window overhead due to the swollen clouds outside, and church pews were littered haphazardly around the room. Though the ground was happily growing grass and flowers without a care, up ahead I rose an inquisitive brow at the newly made pool of water just below the alter.

"Yours and that girl's doing, I assume," I crouched over the edge and dipped my fingers into the lukewarm water, spite leaking from my throat, "The cure for the Geostigma. Hmph, even in death she still finds a way to trump me. She's done so much good, where I had done nothing but cause misery," I stood slowly and my eyes locked on what was stabbed ceremoniously into the alter, a saddened smile curling the ends of my lips, "It's no wonder you chose her, my dearest friend..., Zack."

A large heavy sword, a Buster sword, was impaled into the stone in memory of the long departed SOLDIER, and with a heavy heart I approached it, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"There was so much I could've done for you," I knelt in front of the blade, head down in shame as pictures of his smiling face and bright blue Mako infused eyes tore away at my chest, "So much I should've told you, for if I did then maybe... maybe your life could've been spared. Just sitting here, breathing and living and brought back through Gaia's influence, it's sinful. You deserve to live more than I do. It was always your dream to become a hero, not me. Heh," a dark chuckle slid through my lips, "There's only one thing I can do, and that's kill."

I crossed my legs and folded my arms in my lap to get more comfortable. "I sensed something in the wind that day. The day you disappeared to the day of your death, I sensed Gaia's voice telling me of tragedy approaching soon. But by the time I acknowledged it, you were well on your way to the Lifestream. Since then I've had this guilt building in my chest and am full of many regrets. Around that time, Shinra had tight leash on me, but even so I regret not slaughtering them when I had the chance. Then I could've stood by your side, not a hero but a 'sidekick' as you so affectionately put it. Maybe then, we could be...," a shudder caused my voice to crack with unshed tears, hesitancy clogging my throat, "W-We could've been..."

The memories came crashing afterward, and carefully I placed a hand to my heart as his image plagued my thoughts. How much I hated him and wanted to put a bullet through his thick skull the first opportunity I got; how he always seemed to be there whenever I returned from testing and then feeling my fists for broken bones after finding copy of my work schedule in his back pocket. I remember quite clearly that I wanted nothing more but to see his blood on my hands for he was nothing but a target then, but eventually that inert feeling to kill turned to playful torture as his reactions were more entertaining than physical violence. I had hoped my actions would drive him away so I could wallow in my thoughts alone, but that only seemed to draw him closer.

He just kept coming. Soon enough I began to feel a light flutter in my chest whenever I saw his childish grin and waited for hours just to hear the exhaustion in his voice after a successful mission. I gave no explanation why I was sleeping in the main lobby, why the walls were covered in random doodles (many of which weren't for the squeamish), or why I grew a fondness for children's books because by then I had only begun to learn to read. If he came back unharmed, I'd give the usual 'bored outta my ass' greeting, and if he sustained injuries, a good knock to the skull so that he would learn to be more careful. He had given me my first name around the time he reached 2nd class and was completely flabbergasted when I told him I had nothing but a code. I remember him being so put off by it, and said I needed something more delicate and pretty. Of course that earned him a couple of goose eggs, but I kept the name nonetheless, enjoying the way it sounded in his voice. I cared for him, that much I knew and was willing to admit, but I didn't realize the extend of my feelings until he began seeing her...

"My friendship with you was all I ever had besides mother, but even so my feelings were... much stronger than that," I admitted after choking back the saliva building in my mouth, "so when you started seeing her I... I grew angry. Almost enraged. It definitely explains why I've avoided you whenever you came back. You may not know it, but I trailed you whenever you came here to see her. By then I was just learning jealousy. She was prettier, softer, and always had this kindness in her voice that sickened me more than the flowers she grew here. Even had a sense of humor. Compared to me, she was an angel. Even now I'm still jealous because she is with you in death," I sighed, "So imagine my surprise when she spots me hanging from the support beams after you leave. I was so damn sure I was going to kill her right then and there, but even when I had the barrel of my gun pointed to her forehead, she offers me something to eat. She was a strange woman, that's for sure. A lot stranger when I felt Gaia's presence within her, and found out she was a Cetra," I laughed a bit, "I have a high respect for the Cetra race, so I couldn't kill her anyway. I was so pissed!"

Angry as I was, I was caught under her spell. During the four years he had gone off radar, I stuck by her hidden within the shadows of the church. Simply watching her go about her daily life and trying to ignore the sickeningly sweet smell of her flowers. I left whenever I was needed at Shinra; I couldn't say 'no' otherwise or risk desertion. And often times I ventured around Midgar and beyond, even opting to search in Wutai for the raven haired SOLDIER, but as soon as I returned, I'd find myself watching the brunette woman with an empty stare.

"During the time I spent with Aerith, I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen, and apparently she felt the same vibe," I explained with a shrug, "She was worried out of her mind, sent you letters, prayed, the whole nine yards. In my opinion, it was pathetic, but still even I have to admit it was a hell of a lot more than what I was doing. Caring wise. And I guess I realized then that there was no way I could beat her love for you. I knew you felt the same way, it was in your eyes. So decided to protect her as much as I could. Don't get me wrong, if given the opportunity, her blood would be staining the walls by now. But I saw she made you happy, and I guess it was enough for me."

I took a breath to gather my thoughts, my heart sinking into my stomach as the words seemed to flow endless from my lips. "I guess in the end I couldn't protect either one of you. You died before I could reach you, and I was deep-sixed long before I could do anything about Aerith. Makes me think how pathetic my existence has been," I lifted my head and stared into the cold steel of the buster sword with a determined sharpness, "But now, things are different. Gaia has given me this chance to redeem myself, and to make up for all the crap I've done for Shinra over the years. I won't let your kindness go in vain, Zack!" I stood and pressed my fist to my chest in a firm salute, "I don't know anything except suffering and how to put that suffering onto others. I'm a ruthless killer, a sadist who enjoys the taste of blood. I've taken more lives than I ought to have done, and I don't feel a shred of guilt. But for you... and Aerith, and mother Gaia, no innocent blood will be spilled. I may torture and tease as is my nature, but the only blood I will taste are those who stand in the way of the Planet's salvation, and my quest in doing you two the justice you rightfully deserve. I will atone for my mistakes towards you both. I will be your black knight until Gaia has my corpse turned to ash and my soul drifting into the Lifestream. Only then will I be at peace, and hopefully earn your forgiveness."

A solemn vow I planned to keep to the ones who showed me any kindness or respect. Who viewed me as a person rather than a weapon of mass destruction. As the clouds shifted, moonlight washed the church in a haunting white glow above the pool in the center, beckoning me to its welcome embrace. I turned and strolled towards the water's edge, hearing the Planet's soft voice lulling me into a soothing trance that would eventually lead into deep sleep. With soft steps I treaded lightly in the chest deep water and let my feet out from under me, letting myself relax on my back in the pool's tender embrace.

_'Tomorrow I begin anew. My search for salvation and forgiveness with only Gaia's cries as my guide. My body will be used as her pawn from dawn to dusk, and I am content in knowing I shall serve without a second thought in mind. Tomorrow... my quest begins, my own journey to heroism.'_ I closed my eyes, the land of perpetual nightmares drawing me in.

_'A savior for the long departed.'_


	2. The Rotting Corpse

Well this story has its first follower! Yay! So after much thought, I decided to add another chapter. Or I'll try to at least. Last chapter, you met the main protagonist of this fic, but never received a name; hopefully she hasn't scared anyone off yet. You'll be seeing some final fantasy characters soon, so read on and give me feedback. I need to know if I'm doing the characters justice.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Sleep had never been a necessity of mine, nor a leisurely activity to which I can escape my reality in the realm of sweet dreams. In truth, I could never work up the energy nor the bravery to slip into a deep much needed slumber, for they were always plagued with locus. It begins with the insufferable sounds of buzzing in the ears until it grows louder and louder, the sharp ringing stabbing my brain until only the stem is left keeping my body alive. Soon after the ringing come the screams, then after come the curses, plenty of them wishing my soul would fall into the fiery pits or that my body would forever float aimlessly into nothing for all eternity. Of course, many of these I chose to ignore. I knew where I destined to go once my existence upon Gaia's earth was finished, and more than once I threw my own choice words right back. I didn't need everyone telling me where my soul would eventually end up, because the cold hard truth had already settled into a cozy little hole in what was left of my blackened heart. To be honest, I hoped I would drown in a sea of innocent blood I had spilled during my life time, and be dragged deeper into the abyss as way of atonement for all my sins.

But then again, that would be a reward. A soul as tainted as mine doesn't deserve a casual slap on the wrist.

My nightmares never left a mark on my already twisted psyche, whether they were tame or so disturbing I have to question my own mental state the next morning. It was the dreams that scared me the most, memories I had hoped to forget resurfacing and attacking full force. They were the reason I hated sleep; why I spent countless hours, sometimes leaking into the next couple of weeks lying in bed with my eyes wide open waiting for the sun to rise. They were never terrifying, but that isn't to say they were pleasant. Not by a long shot. Familiar faces and voices would drift in and out, old wounds would reopen and somewhere off to the side something would toss salt and vinegar into the flesh and laugh as I cried out in pain. The hell fire would then wear off and I am left in a dark corner, a cage if you will, rocking back and forth on my heels begging Gaia for strength. I've had the thoughts, the plans, and the tools to make my dreams into a reality, but I never gained the will power to do it. I was weak to put it bluntly.

Even so, I came to realize Gaia was no better off than I was. As I sat in that small corner her cries would mingle with my own, and we'd weep as one. It made me feel better to an extent, but still I wondered to myself: what could make the Planet, the earth and entity we were born from, cry so sadly? Who would dare hurt something so precious? I guess that was where my love for mother came from. I wanted to ease her cries, a mere young one, so that maybe we both could feel better together. That however didn't give me the power I needed to save her and myself.

That was Shinra's job.

* * *

I awoke sometime around midday, as the sun was perched high the sky and shining down upon me, making the water carrying my body warm against my skin. Squinting my eyes against its strong rays, I raised my arm to shield myself from the light when a sudden soreness shot through it, and cursing at the sting I shot up to examine the wound.

"Damn it...!" I hissed when the burnt flesh came in sight. Part of my sleeve was charred black, and picking at the skin with a wrinkled nose I discovered soft green tendrils snaking its way through the smoked muscle, "Sneaky bastard! He's lucky I don't hunt him down like the lap dog he is!"

Growling curses as Gaia's influence continued to seal the wound, I climbed out of the pool of water I deemed my resting place and wrung water from my hair and clothes. I made my way over to a couple of church pews pushed together, trying to remain oblivious to the pain. It was three days after I was returned to the Planet, and during that time I spent hours collecting much needed rations and storing them inside the floorboards and pews of the church, all while paying close attention to the flowers that littered the ground spreading their god awful scent. A few times I ventured outside the ruins of Midgar and stole from shops and businesses in the nearby city of Edge, even scoring a bottle of liquor when I was lucky enough to find an empty bar with no one inside. I became infamous in the past couple days, as I would over hear people on the streets complaining about a mysterious young girl who seemed to vanish out of sight in a wave of green, and eventually I became an enigma amongst them. It only made it harder to sneak in and out of Edge, for people would be out with their phones or cameras trying to snap a picture during my nightly crawls, and it took all my strength not to just jump in front of them and snap their necks in half.

"I bet it's gotten worse now that those bastard Turks know I'm here," I huffed, sorting through a cluster of cheeses and breads I snagged the day before. I didn't know they'd still be there when I went to the dilapidated Shinra building yesterday. I only went in to retrieve some leftover weapons that survived the catastrophe when all of a sudden, my face is inches away from an EMR. It took me a good minute to subdue them, and then another hour or so to out run them when they came to, and as exhilarating as the chase was from the other end, it was still a nuisance.

After sorting through the food and supplies (promptly throwing away broken tools and breads that mysteriously grew hair overnight) I shifted underneath the wooden bench and dug my fingers into the withering wood. With a strong tug, the floor gave and opened up to the stash of weapons hidden below. I scanned through the assorted knives, daggers, and the occasional stock of bullets, tossing it into the trash pile when I saw that they were beyond repair. I was able to scavenge only two pistols, my old ones from my time in SOLDIER, and as I lifted them into the sun, a grin stretched from cheek to cheek.

"What a bunch of dumbasses," I laughed, admiring the weight of the metal and the engravings on the sides, "Who the hell would want to keep these? No one else I knew in SOLDIER even used a gun. They're useless in someone else's hands. I'm surprised Shinra wasn't smart enough to melt these or turn them to scrap metal. Idiots, the lot of them," I peered down into the weapon stash and frowned when I saw no matching bullets, "Hmph, no ammo, huh? Maybe I can used some of the scraps to make some," I scratched my head with the barrel of the pistol with some thought, "But then I'll have to find welding equipment... maybe..."

After finding a couple of small knives and daggers that were more or less intact, and a fairly worn chest plate covered in scars, I began my work in restoring them to their former glory. It took nearly half the day, I'd say six hours at most, to sharpen all the knives and disassemble the pistols to find any problems. By the time the sun was sinking below the horizon and a veil of soft reds and oranges painted the church walls, I was already clipping them to the belts on my legs. The feel of heavy metals weighing down on my legs and hips was nostalgic. A relief even. It was as though nothing had changed, that this was just another mission to complete so I could go on living for the sake of others.

There were positive moments while working with Shinra, I'll admit it. I did get some feel of elation when I would see children so young and innocent aspiring to become heroes out in the streets. But when I go back to Shinra, I instantly regret those thoughts and pray to Gaia they wouldn't go for that chance, for they don't know the true horrors that hide behind those pristine doors.

I held a hand to my chest, hearing it beat just a little faster as the mere thought of a child's bloodied face crossed my mind, and I clutched hard to the navy blue fabric.

"I am no longer a pawn in Shinra's quest for power," I murmured, pulling the turtleneck over my shoulders and held it at arms length with a grimace. Underneath the shirt, I wore a tight corset top bound to my torso with several belts and a black tank. "I serve only Gaia. Those that stand in the way of her salvation," the instant I flick my wrist, the shirt was sudden engulfed in green flames, turning to ash in my hand, "Will be shown no mercy."

Hearing her tender voice in the winds, I strapped the chest plate around my breasts, and turned to leave the sanctity of the church, Gaia giving silent instruction as I headed for Edge.

"In the city of Edge, your heroes reside mother?" I pondered as I walked through the wreckage, "Two you say? Where exactly?...," I stopped when the answer came, and held back a laugh.

"Yes, I do I believe I know just the place," I giggled, continuing my walk with a light hop in my step, "They sell pretty decent liquor."

* * *

"Hmph, it's amazing what ants can do with a few pieces of molded bread crumbs," I said with a light shrug, looking over the city in mild interest. I had arrived in Edge just before nightfall. The air turned cool, the occasional brisk gale biting my skin, and from the rooftops I gazed down at the citizens below as some made the long trek to their homes after a tiring day at work. Edge wasn't much to look at in my opinion, tall square buildings molded together into a single unit with a few buildings still being constructed from lifeless steel girders. Midgar lay in its shadow, a ghost of what once was and hopefully life will never return to. From such a far distance, it resembled the dry shallowness of a skeleton, its meat plucked hungrily from the bone by vultures; a laugh threatened to break loose as I stared at the structure in disdain, and with light feet, I carried myself across the roofs of Edge towards what I believed to be the 7th Heaven.

Mother Gaia was kind enough to send me a clear image of the sign, building, and street from which it stood. All of the buildings looked the same to me, and because of my illiteracy, a picture was all I had to go off on. It took me only a few minutes before I arrived on top of the busy bar, and from the sounds of laughter and potent smells of alcohol drifting out into the night air, I had a while before I could sneak in and have a chat with the owner.

"Hmm, how to kill time...," I thought to myself, pacing within the shadows of the roof with a finger to my chin. Before I could make it to the edge, something soft was squished underneath my shoe, leaving me perplexed.

"A toy?" I crouched down and lifted the plush white Moogle doll by the paw, "How did you get up here little guy?" I smiled and sat down with the doll in my lap, brushing off the shoe print on its torso and giggling lightly when when its round antenna brushed across my nose, "You're too cute for your own good." I squeezed the toy to my chest wholeheartedly, enjoying the feel of its fur on my skin.

Hours passed, the voices below going soft as the night dragged on until eventually the strong scent of liquor faded into nothing. All the while, I kept the doll tight to my chest, burying my nose into its softness and sharing the warmth. I was perfectly content for once, my bloodlust dropping and Gaia's calls less annoying than usual. If I could, I would spend all night in that one spot, not having to do anything but snuggle that one little toy until I melted into a dreamless sleep.

But of course, I have the Planet's wishes to attend to.

Once the bar turned dark and gentle snoring filled the home, I climbed down to the nearest window sill and peered into its contents, holding fast to the Moogle by the paw. It was a bedroom, the walls covered in pictures and a single bed pushed against the back wall containing two small lumps curled underneath the sheets. I tested the window and cursed when I found it locked shut.

Closing my eyes and taking a breath, I sent Gaia a soft prayer. "Sweet mother of the Planet, lend me your strength." On release, my mind and body melted into a soft turquoise mist, allowing Gaia to carry my being through the glass and into the room, solidifying into a crouch upon entry.

I paid no mind to the sleeping children to my right, and made a beeline for the door. I certainly wasn't up for any confrontations, not not tonight, but when a soft gasp hummed in my ears a swell of curses and growls caught in my throat.

"So close...!" I hissed when I saw my hand inches away from the knob. Turning ever so slowly, I met eye to eye with a little girl, her legs half covered in the sheets. Her soft brown hair was in a braid, strands thrown askew from a fitful sleep, and her innocent brown eyes widened upon seeing my own golden irises. She pulled her sheets closer to her chest and gave a whimper, careful not to wake the child sleeping next to her.

I raised my hands and put a finger to my lips to show her I meant no harm, but that only gave her a clearer look at my weapons and made her cringe in fear. "Damn it...!" I came close to yelling, but slapped a hand to my mouth with the Moogle's paw against my lips to keep in any more swears. When I glanced at the little girl again, I noticed her eyes weighing heavily on the toy in my grasp, and instantly was at the bed's edge holding the doll in front of me.

"You like this?" I whispered gently, seeing as I startled her with my approach, "Here, you can keep it," I dropped the toy and pushed it towards her, "I found it on the roof. It could use a new home."

The little girl scrutinized the doll and made a move for it with a bit of hesitation.

I chuckled and went as far as to shove the doll into her arms, taking her by surprise, "Just take it kid. It's not gonna bite." I turned for the door and twisted the knob, giving one more glance at the girl now holding the toy in her arms and staring at me with a confused look. I huffed a laugh and exited the room, closing the door with a soft click.

It wasn't long before I felt another presence in the vacant hall and had the tip of a sword pressed between my shoulder blades. "Well, definitely not the warm welcome I was expecting," I looked over my shoulder and smirked at the blonde glaring holes into my skull, "But this is much more exciting." Quick on my feet, I ducked away from the blade and swept at his feet with a grin, not at all surprised when the man jumped away in time and came at me with his sword raised high.

I pulled two knives from my thighs and blocked the large sword from slicing my face clean in half, the smile on my face widening when faced with familiar Mako infused eyes. "So you are Cloud Strife... former infantryman of Shinra and the wannabe SOLDIER. I knew I recognized your name from somewhere." A grunt escaped when the sword bore down harder, the knives in my hands close to breaking.

"Who are you?" Cloud growled, not at all pleased with my knowledge and swung his sword.

I flipped away and laughed half heartedly at his angered expression, dropping the cracked knives in favor of the two daggers clipped to my legs, "I dunno what the hell they saw in you. You've got spirit, I'll give that!" I leaped forward and parried his blade as he tried to strike, "Must be the hair. Has anyone ever told you it looks kinda like a Chocobo's ass?" I giggled when his countenance turned fierce and we clashed blades once more. More than once I had to climb the walls when Cloud's onslaught grew unbearable in the small space, but that made the fight more exhilarating. It's been such a long time since I've gotten the chance to fight, to have my body move and dance with that of another in the heat of battle. It was all play for me, a test of my strength and to see how far I can go until the bloodlust becomes too enjoyable to control. Already I can feel my teeth growing sharper with every puff of air and my fingers flexing around the hilts of my daggers wanting to tear through his flesh. It wouldn't be long before I fell to its whims, meaning I had to stop the fight soon or else I'd be tasting the rich tang of fresh blood on my lips a little early.

I was thrown down the corridor when met with Cloud's sword, and twisted my body so my hands and feet were embedded in the wood. A gash from shoulder and across my collar ripped open to reveal graying tissue, and it took all my will not to slaughter the poor man in my anger.

Just as I was about to launch myself into another attack, a woman's voice called from the staircase, and in came a young brunette in black, her fists clenching when she saw Cloud and I already trading blows.

"Who are you!?" She asked fiercely, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Oh, this is too perfect," I laughed, now aimed for a new target.

Cloud saw this, and raced for the brunette in hopes of stopping my lunge, "Tifa!"

Leaping on all fours, I slid in between the two and pushed off my hands, feet plowing into the young blonde's chest and tossing him into the far end. Before the brunette could retaliate, I flipped back and held onto her waist with the dagger pressed to her throat. All at once her struggling ceased and her voice was reduced to aggravated growls of contempt.

"I wouldn't do anything hasty, Strife," I warned, seeing the blonde move to grab his sword and pressing the dagger further into my captive's neck, "I don't think red really suits a girl like her, don't you agree?"

"What do you want from us!?" Cloud growled, "Who are you!?"

"As for who I am, just think of me as a messenger. As for what I want, it's just to talk," I responded calmly, the bloodlust cooling.

"I seriously doubt that's all you want," he bit back.

I chuckled at that, "You'd be surprised at the lengths I go to for the simplest of things. It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but just know," I turned my attention to a pair of not so subtle eyes lurking behind a cracked bedroom door, "I'm not partial to slitting her throat, but I'd rather not do it in the presence of children. Take your pick."

Upon hearing this, Cloud's tone dropped to a hiss and he carefully lowered his sword, his eyes trained on the blade pressed against the girl's neck and flinching when the dagger made any sudden moves.

Smirking, I lowered my own weapon and pushed the brunette out of my grasp, "Good boy. Now let's see if you can speak."

"Just who the hell are you?" The brunette commanded sharply.

"Hmph, you could've asked more nicely," I shrugged, leaning leisurely against the wall, "But I guess manners are a thing of the past, am I right Tifa?"

Tifa cringed and looked to Cloud for information, but was only granted with a shrug.

"You see, mother is in a very tight spot," I explained, pushing off the wall with my arms crossed as I paced to and fro.

"Mother?" Cloud murmured to himself, his leer growing intense.

I gave him a side glance and clarified, "I don't mean that bitch Jenova, dumbass. Mother Gaia..."

"The Planet?" Tifa guessed with a snap of her fingers.

"There you go," I clapped, "If only I had a treat. Anyway, Gaia's been very worried as of late. Sure, her cries have softened over time thanks to you and your little gang of 'heroes'," I air quoted rolling my eyes, "but lately they've been growing louder with the passing days."

"Wait, you can hear the cries of the Planet?" Tifa said incredulously, her eyes growing large.

"I don't just hear them," I replied, my tone turning to hard stone, "I listen to them. Hum to them. Sometimes even dance to them. Her voice is constantly ringing in my ears, and no matter what I do, they don't seem to stop," my eyes lowered to the floor, my shoulders heavy, "she's been worried. Afraid I might say, for there are still secrets buried underneath her earthy skin that threaten her very existence. That is my purpose here."

"Your purpose?" Cloud contemplated, "Was to find us?"

"It's my purpose for being upon her soil," I looked to them, carefully analyzing their expressions, "To act as Gaia's knight; my body is hers to control and it is my duty to see to it that she is safe from harm by any means necessary. She has already given me my first assignment, and that was finding her saviors and telling them of her distress."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Tifa pondered, her eyes becoming intrigued.

I shrugged, "I have an idea, but it isn't my place to say. It'll have to wait until my current mission is completed to pass off anymore information."

"If all you wanted to do was talk, then why attack us and threaten to slit Tifa's throat?" Cloud glared menacingly while his arm was facing the handle of his sword.

"For the thrill, duh!" I said as though it should've been obvious, "I hadn't had that much fun in a long time, and let's face it Blondie, you were asking for a beat down. The only reason I threatened your little girly was because I didn't know how long I could go before..." I giggled childishly, "things got... messy."

"Anywho, sorry about the scare and all," I spoke before the two could utter a word, "Relay that little tidbit back to your buddies. If you wanna know more, then you'll have to come find me," I went for the stairs and turned towards them with a casual smirk, "I believe you know of a little place in the Sector 5 slums. A church that grows nothing but flowers?"

I went back for the staircase after seeing them pass off suspicious glances, and weaved my way through the tables and chairs with my eyes set for the front door. Just as my hand wrapped around the cool metal knob, Tifa called from the top step with Cloud and the children at her heels, the little girl still holding fast to the Moogle doll.

"Wait! We still don't your name!"

"Hmm? My name?" I rose a brow, and looked to the floor with a thoughtful gaze, "I didn't think I still needed it..."

After moments of thinking, I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them. Besides, I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of them during my time among the living.

"Madelynn," I replied back, a sudden pain gripping my chest at the familiar sound, "My name's Madelynn," I faced the door once more, "Anything else you wanna know?"

"What are you?" Cloud chipped in after a brief pause eyeing the cut around my collar bone and eliciting a chuckle from me.

"You don't hold back, do you Chocobo?" I took a minute to get the giggles out of my system before answering.

"That's an easy one," I said with an empty smile, meeting their eyes, "I'm nothing but a rotting corpse."


	3. Child's Penitence

Yo, Enigma here and back with another chapter of Blood Teller to test the waters. Again, this is my first Final Fantasy VII story, and it would really help if I got some kind of feedback as to how I'm doing. I swear I just heard crickets after that sentence... Anyway, just a warning, this story could get rather graphic and intense due to the main character's... eh, tendencies, so anyone with a powerful imagination beware, and the squeamish, do what you will. It can go from mild to intense depending on how I feel so get ready for it. I changed the rating just to be safe.

The readers have officially met the character Madelynn last chapter (In my sad attempt at a battle sequence), but not much is known about her except her vague connection to Shinra, her friendship with the long departed Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough (T^T), her unusual bond with the Planet, and her resurrection. As for how much the FF VII characters know about her, they simply know her connection to Gaia, which led her to seek them out. Both groups don't know how this is possible, or even where she came from. Except the author... I know all...

Without further ado, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, just Madelynn.

* * *

_Flames licked my cheeks. The sky has turned black as smoke rises into the night air, obscuring any stars tempted to peek through the curtain of smog. The screams have softened to weak mumbles and pleads for mercy. I sat there alone in the middle of town, watching with a vacant stare as each familiar house, face, and cry is consumed in harsh flames, unaware of the dull ache that took shelter inside my chest. It was a beautiful sight; the fire rose and fell with each breath of fresh air, turning the entire scene a vibrant tint of orange and yellow, completed with the fresh streaks of scarlet that painted the ground and its occupants. Red was such a wonderful color. From the soft femininity of pink to the darkest tone of crimson, at that moment I wished nothing more but to take my palette and color the landscape until it was as majestic as a rose in full bloom _

_"Like the sunset...," I said softly as I dug my fingers into my red paint and continued my work, ignoring the pained moans that came from my palette, "Right, Mother? Isn't it pretty?"_

_I received no response. I wasn't expecting one. My body was filthy, covered in light dirt and red paint; even as I got from my knees and traveled to a nearby shed, my feet were caked in the two substances. As I smeared a fresh coat onto the burning wood, the sound of dragging footsteps approached me from behind. I didn't turn around to find out who it was or what they wanted. I wanted to finish my painting for Mother. She deserved a present after being sick for so long. Even as a feeble hand tightened around my thin pale ankle, I kept finger painting the walls until my hands were clean and in need of more paint._

_"M-Mon...s-ster...," came the voice from below. It sounded hoarse, coated in a thick layer of ash. _

_I pulled away with nonchalance and went back to my palette for more paint, inwardly pleased that it made no noise as I dug through the skin. Once my fingers were nice and thick, I went back to my new canvas to splatter another layer. _

_"You are the monster," I replied once the bleeding man fell silent, brushing my hands over the wood in concentration, "For hurting Mother... for making her cry. You are the real monsters. Full of sin. Full of greed," I stopped a moment when a small flame rose from the canvas and started to eat to its heart's content, "You are the one's that deserve to die. After that, Mother will feel better," I went back for more paint, and spoke to the corpse as I made my way to my newest canvas, "If I take away her pain, she'll stop crying. And then I'll stop crying too. We'll both stop hurting together."_

_I lightly brushed across a tall fence, dragging my hand against it as I kept my eyes towards the ground. "And then we can be happy." Even as I said this aloud with my hopes held high, a gentle moan drifted through the air, forcing my legs to freeze where they were. My gaze had unfortunately stopped upon those of a similar sort, frozen in time, wide with terror and anguish. This face looked so much like mine. It made me sick to my stomach and my breath caught in my throat, holding back stinging bile threatening to burst through the gates. Water seemed to pool behind my lids, but as quickly as they came, they vanished before anyone (if any one really) could see them. I couldn't cry. I cannot cry for there was nothing to cry for except for Mother's ill health. But even so, as her cries deepened in tune, it only made me want to paint more portraits in hopes that someday I could finally hear the soft hum of silence, and no longer have her voice invade my dreams._

_I stepped leisurely over the burning cadaver and continued my stroll outside of town, my head raised to sky to see the faintest celestial glow. _

_"And then we can be happy..."_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself curled in with my knees to my chest and head laying peacefully in my arms, gazing solemnly at the silhouetted ruins of Midgar with an absent look. The sun was just poking out from behind the horizon, the faintest hints of pale blue lighting the edge of the planet. The wind blew gently through my hair. The chill of the early morning brought excited goosebumps onto my exposed skin, normally a calming sensation if it weren't for the bodies of fiends littered below the cliff. Their corpses were dragged, from which part of Gaia I couldn't remember, and thrown into a pile where I knew the wind would blow the familiar scent of death into my nostrils. It would cool the bloodlust within me, the creature that craved blood and made murder common sport, and put my mind at ease. Last night's dream had left me, for lack of a better word, disturbed.

Originally the smell of blood would calm my nerves, but recently I found it hard to keep myself from lashing out, whether it be at the church in the slums, or at myself whilst I sleep. I would wake up one morning to find new scars and lacerations on my arms and chest, then cringe as Gaia's power attempted to stitch up the new wounds. It was then I realized that I did have the ability to bleed, but only when I had my soak in the small pool in the church. The longer I went without bathing myself in her water, the more my body would deteriorate to that of a dead body. The less human I became.

With a ginger touch, I felt around my neck for my newest addition and flinched when my fingers became damp. I pulled my arm out in front me and flexed my fingers; they were coated in thick cherry red, slowly turning pitch black before my eyes. How it once was a beautiful color...

"Tell me, Mother," I whispered, green hair falling into my eyes as I took a glance into the ravine, "Where do monsters go?"

I counted each body, looking for the gentle threads of the Lifestream to pull the poor souls back to Gaia's loving arms.

"Creatures like me..., where do they go?" I asked again, pulling my hand back and hugged my knees closer as the breeze became brisk, "Are they at peace?"

A sinking feeling in my stomach caused my voice to crack just so. "D-Do they find happiness?"

Such thoughts wandered in and out of my head, and with a tired sigh, I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Maybe a few more hours...

* * *

"Uhuh..., Yes Reno, I've got it in my hands right now," a tired looking Tifa replied into the phone for what it seemed like the millionth time that minute, eyeing the vanilla colored packet in her hands with curiosity growing in her wine colored eyes, "Mhmm... Cloud's out right now... Yes, I'll be sure to tell him," a smile played on her lips at the Turk's response, "Alright then. Thanks again." With a heavy sigh, she ended the call and turned her attention back to the eight by eleven envelope in her hands.

It had been four days since her encounter with the mysterious Madelynn, and since then Cloud had been out relaying the message she'd given amongst their comrades. Meanwhile, the brunette had been keeping watch over the children and thinking about the young girl's sudden appearance. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to strange anomalies happening; within the past two years, she and her friends were thrusted into battle into battle in an effort to save the Planet. Within the few short months that came after the Remnants of Sephiroth were vanquished, and the deadly Geostigma was cured, Tifa had grown used to the subtle peace that came with it. Life had become almost normal. _Almost_. It was strange, given that Madelynn had known their names ahead of time, and had a connection that led directly back to the Planet. Going as far to even say she heard her cries loud and clear. An unsettling feel of suspicion dropped in her stomach. It appeared that this young girl knew a lot more than she let on.

With a simple flick of her fingers, Tifa opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, eyes widening at the sight of restricted Shinra documents. The heavy lead in her stomach fell even deeper then. If Shinra was so willing to send out private documents without so much the slightest hesitation...

Her eyes landed on a photograph clipped to the first page, and she drew in a soft intake of air. It was a young girl, appearing fourteen years old with soft features, and light orange hair that framed her cheeks. Her eyes were an unusual shade of violet with a soft turquoise glow, skin a gentle cream, and her thickly trimmed brows rested above her eyes, almost a neutral look on her countenance. The very same expression she saw just four days ago.

"Madelynn...?" Tifa murmured in disbelief, and began scanning through the page with great intent.

_CODE: 01001101 01000001 01000100 01001110 01000101 01010011 01010011_

_Age: 17 Years_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 118 lbs_

_Rank: SOLDIER 2nd Class_

By then Tifa had slipped the papers back into the envelope and told the children she'd be back after a making a quick visit to the church. After promising not to be gone too long and locking up, she left the bar with her mind set on getting information out of a certain green haired girl.

* * *

"I seriously don't get how you stand this, woman," I growled as I plowed my fingers repeatedly into the dirt, "How do you even-! Shit!" I pulled back when a sting shot through my fingertips, and hissed at the liquid oozing through the small cut on my knuckle, "Stupid rocks!"

I don't understand why I wanted to do this in the first place when I knew I lacked the patience, but somehow I found myself on my knees plowing through floorboards and tough soil to make room for more flowers. It wasn't like I could do much; no seeds, or a watering can to carry any water back and forth, I seriously couldn't comprehend how the green eyed Cetra grew so many and kept them all maintained. It was a miracle I didn't burn every last one of them to cinders when I found their scent utterly infuriating.

Too pissed off to continue my work, I went straight back to the pool of water and plopped right in, shedding my armor and corset near edge. My pile of weapons, both broken and renewed, lay adjacent to the row of church pews I decided to organized, and I was left bare in my tank top and shorts to bathe in the lukewarm water. The sun graciously heated my skin as I lay on my back to gather its rays. Absentmindedly, I grazed my fingertips over the fading scar over my collar, feeling the bumpy mended skin with each stroke. There was nothing to do while I waited patiently for Gaia's next task. Her calls were quiet, a mere whisper in the back of mind as I enjoyed the whistle of wind blowing through the church, and it was then I wondered if her saviors took my warning seriously.

"Maybe I was a bit too abrasive...," I mumbled, throwing my arms behind my head and peering through the holes in the ceiling, "It's just that I don't trust anyone to care for Mother. No one besides the Cetra could possibly feel her pain. Know her torment," I blew air from my nose and closed my eyes, "I remember seeing Chocobo once. A long time ago I think. Just seeing his face... his eyes...," a smile curled my lips, "he was a friend of yours, right?"

The loud groan of wooden doors cut off my thoughts, and with a curious brow raised, I sat myself upward and met eye to eye with wine brown. "You...?"

Tifa stepped in casually at first, admiring the ethereal beauty of the white granite walls and small patches of flora. When she spotted me staring at her from the pool, the brunette became almost hesitant, clutching the envelope tighter to her chest as she approached with cautious steps.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while I slipped from the water to dry.

"I told you this was where I would be if you wanted more information," I replied, wringing out my ponytail and adjusting my sneakers back on my feet. I sat crossed legged in front of the altar with my back facing her after strapping on my armor and corset, "I thought I made that clear days ago."

"I know but," Tifa stopped a moment to think, I assume scanning my alterations with a keen eye, "You cleaned it..."

"It's where I eat and sleep. Did you think I'd let myself roll around in filth?" I pondered boredly, staring at the golden eyes that reflected from the rusted sword.

"You just don't look the sentimental type," she replied, a small smile hidden in her voice.

"You don't know me," I peered over my shoulder with a slight glare.

"You didn't step on the flowers."

I choked back any harsh words building in my throat and let out an annoyed sigh. I felt her presence near as a pregnant silence followed suit and visibly flinched when the hem of her over skirt brushed my arm. The brunette kept silent, seeming to wait for an explanation to fall from my lips.

"I've always hated the smell of flowers," I slouched, turning my head away from the curious brunette, "They give me headaches, the damn weeds. But," I growled lowly and raked through my messy fringe, "I wouldn't disrespect her like that. She worked too hard for some idiot to step on them like they're trash."

"So, you _do_ know her," Tifa said after a few moments, "Aerith?"

"Just what the hell did you come here for?" I bit back, finally meeting her eyes with a harsh glare, angered she'd even mention her name. The feel of regret began to grow in my chest.

The brunette froze only a minute to shake off the fire in my voice before relaxing. "I want to know who you really are."

"Did you tell your friends of Gaia's troubles?"

"Cloud is out telling them right now. He should be back soon," she replied hastily.

"Good, then Mother's pains will ease some."

"Madelynn, who are you really?" She asked once more, the envelope in her hands becoming wrinkled from the tension.

I gave her a queer glance, "I told you yesterday, didn't I? I'm just the messenger? Gaia's knight? Maybe rotting corpse rings a few bells?" I twirled a finger near my temple as if it would jog her memory.

"That's not the whole story," she challenged, dropping the open envelope in my lap, paper spilling onto the floor. Curious, I lifted one particular sheet by its corner and eyed the photo with narrow slits. "You were SOLDIER, a 2nd Class. You worked for Shinra for over six years, and executed when you were eighteen years old on the charge of desertion."

"Man, I can never take a decent mug shot," I scratched my head while looking over the photo with a look of distaste, "Look, if that's what Shinra decided to put on my grave then so be it. I could give a rat's ass."

"Wait..., so your saying they lied about your death?" Tifa questioned with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "I never said that."

"But you implied it," she smirked, believing she had me caught.

"I imply a lot of things," I looked over the white sheets spread over the floors, trying to comprehend the neatly printed runes, "For example, I _imply_ that I'm interested in this conversation, but we both know it's going in one ear and out the other."

She tried following up with a retort, but came up short and simply watched as I sorted through the old documents.

"I assume the Turks sent these to you," I said, lifting my profile by each top corner. After several seconds of staring and silence, I promptly tore the sheet clean in half, eliciting a dismayed outburst from Tifa as I picked up more.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Tifa made a grab for my wrist, but came empty handed when I stood and twisted away with the rest of the sheets.

"Throwing away useless garbage," I countered, ripping paper after paper while dodging the brunette's advances, "These don't belong in this world now." Taking the rest of the handmade confetti, I walked to the edge of the pool and scattered them in her healing waters, satisfied in watching the ink bleed from the paper.

"I haven't received a message from Gaia yet, so do what you will to prepare yourselves. The peaceful winds remain the same," I continued, slipping passed Tifa's annoyed scowl towards the alter, "But I advise you to tread carefully. A stunt like this could get you deep-sixed in seconds."

"What? So you'd kill me?" Tifa snapped with clenched fists.

I stepped up to the alter and carefully wrapped my hand around the sword's handle. A subtle warmth erupted on my skin, and with the lightest hint of a smile, I relaxed my forehead on the hilt. A calming sensation came as I imagined the owner's grinning cheeks and puppy-like eyes.

"I promised them no innocent blood will touch my hands," I whispered loud enough for the other party to hear, "But you don't know how hard that is for a creature like me. It's all I know. All I've learned and dreamed of. Ever since I've gained this force, this power within me, I've come to regret it. I've lost a lot because of my silly little fantasies. So much that I lost sight of what was most important," I turned enough to lock my gaze with Tifa's, seeing her annoyance drop as she stared at my hunched form in enlightenment.

"Madelynn," her voice turned almost motherly, daring to step closer with her hand beckoning me, "What happened to you?"

I sighed.

"I will tell you that I was a part of SOLDIER. And for a long time that was all I was and thought to be in the near future. I loved the feel of blood on my fingers and the smell of death became permanent on my skin. It was an adrenaline rush having the sky rain blood and to hear my enemies scream in my ears, and I was content in performing every last one of Shinra's orders despite the hell they put me through," I closed my eyes, a shudder cracking my solid exterior, "I believed every kill I performed was one step closer to saving Mother; that humans were the cause of her deterioration and everyone that came close should be slaughtered. But..., I soon realized I was wrong. Meeting him, meeting her, I came to realize nothing was more precious than an innocent life. Unfortunately, however, I realized too late," I pulled away from the blade, my head bowed to the floor and shadowed in hair, "I lost my dearest friend, and couldn't protect the woman I vowed to keep safe. I lost them both because of what I was. What I am now. And what I'll always be in the eyes of Gaia.

"A monster in human skin," I finished, dropping to my knees when I was too weak to hold the weight of sorrow pushing on my shoulders. A faint tear graced my cheek, slowly dripping from my chin to the floor and fading to black in a matter of seconds. My body shook as more followed the path of its predecessor, but not a single sound escaped my lips. I didn't have the right to cry. These pains were self-afflicted, it was my fault. I did this to myself. I committed these sins, and now I am paying the price with what's left of my humanity. Being reborn as Gaia's knight is simply a sad attempt of repentance, to honor the one's I've taken and to repay those who I held dear in hopes of gaining back what I've lost. But deep down I knew there was no saving me from what I tried so hard to become.

When I felt Tifa come near, I jumped back and made a beeline for the door, ignoring her protests as the need to escape became my greatest wish.

"Madelynn, wait!" Tifa shouted, trailing after me, "That may have been you in the past, but now is your time to change that. You said you serve Gaia. You'd do anything to protect the Planet, and vowed to never kill an innocent life."

"Only to satisfy the whims of another being," I snapped, my hand frozen on the rusted knob.

"A being you said you'd protect," Tifa countered, bold as to stand at my side with a stern gaze.

"I failed her!" I growled, bearing my teeth like an angry dog, "If you hadn't noticed already, she's dead! Done! Gone!"

"You know if you could, you would've saved her! Maybe even risked your life!"

"Mock me why don't you?" I laughed, venom laced in every word, "That's all I ever think about. I'm not an idiot. I know what I could've done to save her, but guess what? I was dead. And do you wanna know why?" I smirked darkly at the frowning brunette, "Because I let myself get killed by the hands of Shinra. I let my own anguish for Shinra cloud my judgment, and because of that, I was killed. All because I wanted nothing more but Shinra's blood on my hands. Now, do you think it's the time to fix what's already broken?"

With a sharp jerk, the door slammed open and I stomped into the sunlight, hoping to put as much feet between us as possible. I heard the sound of her steps attempting to follow, but she stopped short seeming content in watching me leave. Just as I rounded the corner, Tifa called.

"Marlene likes the doll you gave her!"

At this I stopped momentarily.

"... make sure she takes care of it." I disappeared around the bend without hearing her reply.


	4. The Monsters Inside Us

Yo yo! Enigma back with another chapter of Blood Teller. Sorry if it's been awhile. School started up again, so I've been buried knee deep in work. That and the fact that I've been trying my hardest to keep everything Final Fantasy line. A lot of thought, calculations and such, and pair it with a small dose of writer's block and you've got a curse T^T Any who, I hope after this chapter, things will start to make more sense. I think this chapter will start to clear things up. I will admit though, I got confused writing this o.o I have my friend to thank for helping get this story on the right track.

Last chapter you got a seek peek at what could be one of Madelynn's memories, and it's obvious she's having difficulty controlling her more homicidal tendencies. Not only has she been lashing out at objects in her sleep, but even as far as attacking herself. Whether it's because of Shinra or herself, you'll find out soon enough. And appears that Tifa and the Turks have dirt on her from her time in Shinra. How will this information will jeopardize Madelynn's goal?

I don't own Final Fantasy VII. (Or the brief mention of the Super Sentai. You'll see what I mean later.)

* * *

Each breath scraped my throat with rusted nails and stretched my lungs close to bursting through my ribcage. My skin was soaked to the very bone in sticky sweat and dried blood; whose blood it belonged too, either mine or to that of another sort, I wasn't too keen on finding out. When I opened my eyes, I found the world around me distorted, twisted in such a way the night sky and the dirt floor I deemed my resting place melted together in a palette of blue-black and brown. Golden orbs darted from one swirling figure to the next in an attempt to discern a definite shape within the soup pot, but it only made the sick feeling in my stomach build even more, the threat of bile poking the opening of my throat. I knew well enough that I was laying on my belly with my arms stretched out and fingers digging deeply into the soil, pale cracked skin glowing in the thick black. I was crawling. Away or towards something I wasn't sure, and again I wasn't really too interested in finding out. With a sharp intake of air, I tried pulling myself to my knees with what energy I had left, but only succeeded in getting half way up before bile, spittle, and traces of blood spilled from my mouth. After, an unsettling pain pulsed through every nerve, nearly causing me to collapse into the newly made puddle.

_'H-Hurts... e-everything...!' _I struggled to keep the thought together, but even those came out in fragments. This ache was too much to bear. Again, I attempted to lift myself up. Once I was steady on my feet, the burning pain in my veins and nerves became worse and I struggled to keep from screaming out and falling face first into the dirt. It was then I noticed the deep gash in my torso covered pathetically in ripped cloth. Four horizontal strikes with edges of graying skin burnt black. No blood stained the cuts, and as I raised my fingers to my face in hopes of finding them clean, small speckles of brown and black dotted each digit, and I inwardly blanched and let out a steady stream of curses to the wind.

It was getting worse.

The second I left the Sector 5 slums, it grew worse. The wretched coil I felt around my heart was too much. The memories of a once happier time, the visions of familiar kind faces and delusions of what could only be called grandeur were forced upon me the minute her name and eulogy filled the church. It reminded me how much of a failure I had become. The painful regret I felt devouring my chest was a far worse punishment than death could ever bring upon me. It was her who then brought back my dear friend, and then it was he who returned all my vengeful fire towards Shinra, feeding the thirst for blood with light drips. No matter how many I could imagine landing on my tongue, it wasn't the same as bathing in its red essence, and what my body couldn't find stalking the Planet, it made due with my own corpse-like flesh. The burning in my torso reminded me of how much a monster I had become. To crave blood so much as to peel back my own skin in desperation...

_'S-Sick...!'_ I scolded myself hotly after minutes of walking in the swirling darkness, but my thoughts were drowned out by mother's sudden hysteria, so loud and powerful, I felt compelled to cry with her. Her pain was my own. Her sorrows, her rage, her sadness, they all mixed together with mine in a way that it was more physically jarring than the wounds afflicted on my body. Something was hurting her. Worrying my dearest mother. And yet, I can't even summon the strength to stand and defend her. As far as my duty was on her soil, I was failing tremendously. It wouldn't be long before Gaia has me returned to that infernal chamber above the Lifestream, slowly losing my mind as the years drifted by.

I needed to find control of this lust within me. I couldn't survive another night of self-harm and mystery cuts. Fighting wasn't just day-to-day missions, it was a lifestyle. My food, sustenance if you will. There wasn't an hour that went by when I wasn't doing something remotely violent. If I were to survive on this earth, I needed an outlet. To find a means to satisfy my craving for bloodshed without straying too far from Gaia's waters and breaking my vow. Gathering another pile of monsters in my sleep wasn't the wake up call I was looking forward to.

I needed to get back on my regular time slot. I needed to go back where this all started if I ever hoped of easing Mother's mournful sobbing. I needed them...

_'S-Shin...ra...'_

* * *

As much as he wanted to hold back any wandering resentment within himself, Cloud couldn't stop the irritated sigh that slipped through his lips when he approached the Healen lodge that night. He'd been up running around what seemed like the entire planet getting in contact with his companions and relaying the information the mysterious girl had given him the previous day, and while it was refreshing having everyone back together, the excitement had lost its touch. It wasn't that saving the Planet wasn't exhilarating; it certainly gave them something to do, and he couldn't argue that it gave him a sense of heroism and importance, a feeling that never seemed to get old. He had only wished the Planet were at peace. That things would become somewhat normal... well, as normal as his life could get with the friends he has. And with Tifa's last phone call, Cloud knew he wouldn't be sleeping soundly anytime soon.

_'A SOLDIER... She couldn't be...,' _he thought to himself, reaching the steps that would eventually lead him to Shinra's front door. The image of Tifa's throat against Madelynn's blade and the murderous intent in her eyes was enough to shake his nerves, _'Then again... it's not impossible. Just what is she?'_

* * *

_"To act as Gaia's knight; my body is hers to control and it is my duty to see to it that she is safe from harm by any means necessary. She has already given me my first assignment, and that was finding her saviors and telling them of her distress."_

_"I'm nothing but a rotting corpse."_

* * *

_'Why does she seem so familiar?...'_

"Yo! About time!" This time Cloud didn't bother withholding the growl in his throat, and immediately shoved past the red-headed Turk that stood in the doorway. He didn't turn to hold open the door, instead slammed it shut just as Reno rushed to get back in. A smile nearly came to his face when he heard a satisfying thud and an unhappy, "This again!?", but it quickly fell when the object of his discontent came into view.

"Rufus," Cloud said, his voice vacant of any emotion, staring at the white dressed man that stood before him with hard blue eyes. Inside, the blonde couldn't deny that the young president had been of help to him recently, what with the recent destruction of Sephiroth's remnants; though he swore himself a changed man, Cloud couldn't help the swell of suspicion rising in his gut whenever Rufus Shinra was ever mention in conversation.

Shinra, accompanied by the shades wearing dark- skinned Turk known to him as Rude, gave a solid look of seriousness when he spoke. "Cloud. A pleasure seeing you again." His tone was flat, almost dead.

The blonde wasn't one to beat around the bush and got straight to the point, "So, you've got me. Now start talking. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, per say," Rufus replied, "The information I carry will benefit us both and the Planet's survival. That is, if you are willing to listen."

"Just get to the point."

"These secrets were hidden within Shinra walls-"

"I said to the point," Cloud glared, "I'm not here for a sob story."

Rude made a move to protect his charge, but the man was stalled with a wave of a hand, and stepped back into place. "Understandable. This matter is of the utmost importance. Tell me," Shinra gave Cloud a look, "have you had any recent run-ins with a girl? One with green hair?"

"Madelynn?" The instant he got the description, his temper faded into mixed feelings of confusion and anxiety.

"Is that what it calls itself?" Shinra muttered almost to himself, then shook away the thought, "How fitting. My Turks discovered her nights before in the ruins of Shinra's empire, searching and stealing files, guns, knives, bullets, anything of value really. When spotted, she managed to single-handedly stun my agents, and escape before they could give chase."

"My kind of woman!" Reno called through the door followed by a brief cat call. Rude took a moment to roll his eyes at his partner's antics, knowing the action wouldn't be seen through his dark shades.

"That creature is menace," Rufus continued, his fire flaring. He cooled down with a gentle flip of his blonde hair, "I am sure you are aware of Shinra's previous attempts of creating the perfect soldier, correct? The SOLDIER program for example," he didn't leave Cloud a place to respond and continued, pacing the floor with a concentrated look, "There have been many other ... let's say 'experiments', that followed shortly after this discovery. More recently, the science department created a subdivision in which the effects of Mako energy and materia would be tested inside the bodies of children with the belief that with time, they would grow accustomed to this change."

Already, Cloud could sense his temper spiking. Shinra... testing on children, little kids!? "Sick..."

"That's not even half the story!" Reno again called from outside, seeming to lean against the door for better hearing.

"It was a small part of the science department, so small it easily went under the radar," Rufus continued, brows pinching ever so slightly as if the mere thought sickened him as well. His features were so shadowed, they became hard to read, "There were four select candidates gathered for this experiment, all of whom were plucked from the streets. No family ties; only the clothes on their backs and a name. I assume they were all orphans. Save for one," he stopped momentarily to collect his thoughts, "a young girl Shinra picked up in the Junon area. She had no name and was wandering through the fields muttering to herself with a vacant stare. Her body was covered in ash and blood. This girl had no name, no definite place of origin, no literary skills, but continued to speak to an intangible being called 'Mother' from the minute she entered Shinra's doors."

_"You see, mother is in a very tight spot."_

"Mother... the Planet," Cloud murmured to himself, brows furrowed. The girl in Junon... Madelynn..., It was starting to click ever so slowly.

"So I see you _have_ met her," Rufus inquired, looking to Cloud for confirmation.

"What are you saying, Shinra?" He snapped, struggling to make sense of the tale given to him, "Suddenly the Planet's in danger of some little kids?"

"I'm saying that child grew to be a prized specimen amongst the company's scientists, as well as a threat to society as we know it," Shinra said harshly, his eyes turning fierce, "We had created a monster."

* * *

"Well, well, isn't this a sad sight?" Came a recognizable drawl I haven't heard in years, a deep throated chuckle bringing goosebumps on my graying skin. I haven't been walking for very long since I had awoken, and my body was slowly starting to go numb from the constant pains. My vision had gotten a tad clearer, clear enough that I differentiate the sky from the earth and the solid yellow figure standing in front of me with a smug look on its features, and I instantly wished to go blind once more. Mother's wails suddenly increased in volume. A warning of sorts, I'm sure. Was he the cause of her distress?

"O-Of all people... I-I curse m-my luck...," I managed to wheeze in discontent and knelt to the ground to catch my breath. I hunched over myself, a hand digging firmly into my stomach to ease the dull soreness that erupted from each cut, and glared violently at the man making his way closer to my battered form. His pale skin appeared set alight in the darkness that surrounded us, his hair an even brighter hue of bleach blonde and eyes the traditional glow of mako turquoise. A yellow skin tight top with an open high collar supported several clear vertical veins, and he wore baggy white pants and black boots tipped with steel. The man's arms were coated in metal and blades, and I unconsciously cringed watching him juggle several bolts of untamed electricity between each finger.

"Looks whose back from the dead," the man continued with a smirk, stopping several feet to examine my decaying body, "When she told us you were revived, I thought she was joking! Seriously, whose idea was it to drag your corpse from the Lifestream, huh? You've really let yourself go, Madness."

Ignoring the hell fire in my stomach at the mention of the name, I sneered menacingly, "W-whose dumb ass idea w-was it... to m-make you a member of the S-super Sentai?" A cough escaped me, but didn't stop a smirk from curling my lips as the man's face fell and his juggling act slipped passed his fingers.

"Still have that sense of humor on ya, I see," he sighs shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance, "Not that it'll do any good for you now. Do you still prattle on about your precious 'Mother', or have you finally gotten over your imaginary friends in death?"

"SHUT UP!" My throat ripped at my anguish, and I held onto my neck gingerly to sooth the pins and needles, "You w-would do well... t-to h-hold your tongue, P-Pryde. Gaia is a-as real as y-you and me. Do not s-speak ill of her...i-if you wish to live." Not that I would allow such a man walk on this earth much longer. Inside, I was burning to sink my nails into his chest and rip open his skin.

Pryde rolled his eyes and clapped his fingers mockingly as I spoke, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't hurt your mommy, death threats, blah blah. You're not exactly in any position to give those, FYI. I'm not the one whose been put through a blender. I'm guessing you haven't had your daily dose, right? Those claw marks look gnarly."

"W-Why...," I coughed a drop of blood before continuing, "A-Are you here?...H-How could they... a-allow you to live?..."

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked with deadly intent, and his palms were suddenly enveloped in raw static, "As much as I'd love to sit here and catch up on old times, I have a job to do and I'm afraid that involves beating you senseless," rows of knives juggled on his fingertips, "You understand, don't you Madness?"

I growled in contempt and responded just as harshly, "Who sent you?..."

At that, Pryde let loose a deep chuckle and twisted his neck with a sickening crack, "I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. After all, you two were quite the pair. Poor thing was devastated when she heard of your deception. She'll be glad to know her inklings were correct and her idol is alive."

_'Idol...,' _I thought to myself, the word echoing through my mind before I finally hit a match. My heart sank into my stomach as the familiar face passed through my mind, and I shuttered at the thought, "H-Her..." How could I have forgotten...?

"Time to settle an old score," the yellow clad man grinned, his canines becoming more pronounced and his body giving off a subtle glow, "I've waited too long for this moment. Let's see who's truly to strongest!"

I snapped from my brief moment of nostalgia, and glared menacingly at the man before me. I crouched down on all fours, ignoring the soreness in my torso and the weakness in my limbs, and let flames of bloodlust manifest into bright green fire over my hands and arms.

_'Gaia... give me strength...'_


End file.
